uSerS Level 2
by AnimeFreakFreaks
Summary: Hey, it's Shizu Sanu and I'm back for my 2nd year as a swordsman in Kumi Academy. The love in the air this year is practically choking me and to mix it up a bit, royalty has come back. Sequel to uSerS Level 1
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the sequel for uSerS Level 1. So if you haven't read that yet, go read that first. As I have stated, there will be 5 'books' for my story, and 12 chapters in each. This is the second 'book'.**

**Anyways, I've been thinking a lot about the characters, and Shizu especially. I'm wondering whether I portrayed them correctly. So I decided as their years in Kumi Academy go by, they'll start to change. Shizu may not always be nonchalant and reasonable right now, but eventually she will be.**

**Enjoy.**

I walk through the January snow. It brings great memory of last year. When I first came, when I was just starting my user life. I laugh. I'm having a recollection when it's only been 2 weeks and 2 days.

I make sure I had everything. I have my wooden sword that looks beat up, and I have my bracelet safely on my left wrist. I enter the academy door that said '2' on top of it.

"I'm back." I mutter. (A/N: This is where the theme song enters, but since this isn't an anime, just pretend the theme song enters right here)

They told us to get here before 4 PM (excluding the level ones of course). I look at the school clock once I'm inside, and it's 3:20. When I'm inside I see there's only two tables, one for the uniforms and one for the class schedules. My uniform will now have the number 2 on it. I go up to the uniform table.

"Swordsman, and long socks." I say smoothly. One of the guards nods and hands me two pairs of shoes, two pairs of socks, and two sets of uniforms. I miss wearing these purple clothes. I go over to the class schedule table.

"Shizu Sanu." I say simply.

"Before I give you your schedule I have to inform you of something. Level twos share physical education and enrichment with level threes." One of the guards says. I nod my head and the other guard beside her gives me my schedule. I take a look at it.

Swordsman 2: Room 9

Physical Education: Girl Locker Room

Newspaper Club: Publication Room

General 2: Room 12

This schedule will be a little hard getting used too. I walk all the way to the girl dorms, to my dorm, number 26. I open the door and I see that everyone's here. And I thought I was pretty early.

"I miss you Shizu! Woah, your hair!" Emi says giving a surprised face.

"I don't want to talk about my hair." I say sighing. I forgot to mention, my hair's shoulder length now.

(START OF FLASHBACK)

_ "Cheers!" Ryuta says._

_ "To the return of Shizu and Daiki!" Yuina says. We lift our plastic cups and then drink our regular water._

_ "These cups cost money and they're not that needed you know?" I say._

_ "Yeah they are! We have to celebrate my birthday too!" Souta shouts._

_ "In a week, buddy." I reply._

_ "Why did Yuina say Shizu's name first?" Daiki asks pouting._

_ "Because I'm older." I say with pride. _

_ "Well, welcome back you guys." Chou says smiling. _

_ "Hope you learned, dears." Kazue says. _

_ "Oh, we learned." I say._

_ "And from your wooden sword, Shizu, I can tell you're a swordsman." Ryuta says. I nod my head._

_ "Obviously, I'm a savager." Daiki says taking out his fox. It's orange and extremely cute. _

_ "Does it have a name?" Akio asks._

_ "I'm still thinking. It just hatched a week ago." Daiki replies._

_ "A late boomer eh?" I say. The fox crawls onto Daiki's shoulder. Daiki gives a big grin in return._

_ Our family finishes the dinner and then the 3 young ones go to sleep, Kouki, Ume, and Akio. _

_ "Good night, Shizu." Ume says. She's so cute now that she can finally talk. Although, it's kind of weird she has the same first name as Tanaka. _

_ "Night." I reply. _

_ "See! Why is it all about Shizu?" Daiki asks with wide eyes._

_ "How long is it going to take for you to know that I'm better than you?" I ask playfully. Daiki glares at me._

_ "Now, now. No fighting dears." Kazue says._

_ "Sorry." I say. _

_While the others are doing their own thing, and the young ones are asleep, Daiki comes up to me._

"_Got business with me?" I ask._

"_Yeah, I do. Let's play Goldfish." Daiki says._

"_Well okay." I say laughing at how childish that game is. _

"_With a bet." Daiki adds grinning._

_ "Alright, bet on what?" I say getting hyped. _

_ "The other person decides. If you lose, you cut your hair- a little above the shoulder." Daiki says. (A/N: Shizu really loves how her hair is long. She waited until it was perfectly to her waist. And yes, I was too lazy for Shizu to explain this in the story.)_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Your brother's girlfriend? Wasn't she blond?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's the only difference. And her hair is a bit longer." Tomoko replies. "I think it looks nice." Katsumi says. Everyone looks the same, except for Emi and I.

"Kind of looks like Hiromi." Tomoko says. She's lying on her bed.

We started talking for hours. Our main topic was about our break and holiday.

For Emi, her family restaurant was completely full every day since it was during the holidays. She also spent great times going around the whole city plaza with her family.

For Tomoko, her family made her animal companion, Nana, and her train the whole entire time. Whenever she had a chance, she would sneak away from her family dojo and go to a music store to play her guitar. Tomoko was about to say something else, but she changed her mind.

For Katsumi, her parents came back just in time for Christmas. After a few days, they left to go on another foreign mission.

And for me, it was a bunch of things.

"So, you guys excited to be level twos?" Katsumi asks.

"Yep!" Emi says.

"We'll finally be able to do a tournament." Tomoko says.

"With 100 points as prize." I add grinning.

"You sure like points Shizu." Katsumi says.

"I still can't believe you joined the newspaper club just for points." Tomoko says.

"I kind of gave all 112 of my points to my family during the break." I say. Stupid Daiki only gave 75 points. Well, he was using some points like what Ryuta told us to do in his letter.

"That's so sweet!" Emi says. I give a smile in response.

"Oh yeah, did you guys notice our schedules?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah, the only thing that didn't change was our homeroom." Katsumi says.

"And we're sharing P.E. and enrichment with level threes! We can meet more people!" Emi says excitedly. I'm surprised; I thought she was going to say boys. Must be the holiday vibes.

We talked, played cards, got settled, and eventually it was time to eat dinner. (6 PM) We went into the E.A. and sat at our table, with the floating chairs of course. Only the level ones are wearing uniforms, so they stand out.

I looked around for familiar people.

Several tables in front of ours, was Ken and his followers. He looked like a gentlemen as usual. They were mostly guys, and they were probably the most popular guys out of level twos. Then again, some might not be level twos.

A couple tables to my left, was Arisa and her followers. She's wearing the white scarf and looking unsure as usual. Hopefully she took my advice to get stronger. Mana's with her too. I have to admit, I was a bit shocked when Daiki said he served Arisa afterschool.

(START OF FLASHBACK)

_ It was after dinner, everyone was getting ready to sleep. I was getting a small sip of water. Daiki came up to me._

_ "Can I talk to you outside for a minute Shizu?" Daiki asks._

_ "It's dark and cold though." I reply._

_ "You can't take it?" Daiki asks smirking. I put the water bottle down._

_ "Fine, but only for a few minutes." I say as we walk out of the tent._

_ "So, I need help." Daiki starts off._

_ "And why did you ask me for it?" I ask._

_ "Well, I need help because I want to help someone. And that someone a female, your age." Daiki says. I stand there dumbfounded._

_ "Are you really Daiki?" I ask. _

_ "I am!" he says embarrassed. I laugh a little. _

_ "So who is this girl you want to help? Is it because you like her?" I ask grinning._

_ "She's the person I serve afterschool. And no, I don't like her! I kind of feel sad for her." Daiki replies. _

_ "So, what's her name?" I say impatiently._

_ "Arisa." Daiki says simply._

_ "HAA?" I shout._

_ "Shh!" Daiki whispers to me. I calm down. _

_ "Why would you want to help her? She's so unconfident." I say in a lower voice. _

_ "I told you my reason already. And how do you know her so well?" Daiki questions. I didn't tell my family about how I helped in the monthly mystics. _

_ "Well, you know, she's in my PE." I say looking guilty._

_ "Shizu, everyone in our level is in our PE." Daiki says._

_ "Skip the details, I just know her okay?" I say._

_ "Fine. So any advice?" Daiki says._

_ "Have you tried talking to her?" I ask._

_ "I did, but every time she stays silent or murmurs very few words." Daiki says._

_ "Well, what did you try saying to her?" I ask._

_ "Other than "how may I serve you?", I tried saying funny things." Daiki answers. I think for a little bit. I think about Ken and I, how we became buddies._

_ "I got it! Be serious with her. Maybe a little harsh if you have to. Tell her she has to change, and help her change." I say. Daiki looks at me with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Do you know how hard it is for me being serious?" Daiki asks._

_ "Well, you sure are serious for tape." I answer._

_ "How can you tell?" Daiki asks._

_ "Your school bag has tape all over it. And written on top of the tape is Tape: Serious Business." I reply. _

_ "Fine, but it's hard for a guy to be harsh with a girl." Daiki says._

_ I thought of Ken and how he first treated me. "Want to bet?" I say._

_ "Huh?" Daiki asks confused._

_ "Never mind." I say squinting my eyes. "Just take my advice."_

_ "Alright, but how do I change her?" Daiki asks._

_ "Well, get her to feel better about herself. Then everything else will be easy." I say smiling._

_ "Okay, thanks cousin." Daiki says. I give another smile. _

_ "Come on, let's go to sleep." I suggest. Daiki nods his head and we go back in the tent. _

_ As I'm trying to fall asleep, I start to think of how Daiki and us changed. And I have to say; we became nicer. _

_A year ago, all we thought about was our family. Now, look at us. I'm helping Ken and I helped in the monthly mystics. And Daiki's going to help Arisa. I like this change in us. We're the same, but different._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

And speaking of the devil, Daiki just came in. I was so close to telling him I like Ken, but I didn't. I haven't even told my friends yet. I guess I should tell them, I mean we're really close.

We finish dinner and walk back to our dorms. Mana and one of her friends intercept us unfortunately.

"Well, well, if it isn't Shizu Sanu the homeless girl." Mana says as she swishes one of her blue pigtails back. I sigh.

"Nice to see you too, Mana." I say fake smiling. My dorm mates and I walk past her. And Emi waves bye to her.

"We are too generous to them." Tomoko says when we reach our dorm. I put my bracelet in front of the door to scan and then I open it.

"I know right." I say.

We all take turns showering and then we start talking. Emi, Katsumi, and I are sitting on the floor while Tomoko's sitting on her top bunk bed.

"I know we're ready for level 2." Emi says.

"You bet. Katsumi and I get to choose whether to be a knight or a samurai. What are you choosing Katsumi?" I ask.

"Probably a knight, it has a whole lot of strength." Katsumi says.

"Well, I'm going to be a samurai! It has speed." I say.

"Is this because you watched Tanaka during the monthly mystics battle?" Katsumi asks grinning.

"Of course!" I reply. Katsumi laughs.

"Enough about schools! Let's talk about guys!" Emi says.

"Fine, how's your love life Tomoko?" I ask. We all look at her.

"Nothing." Tomoko murmurs.

"Nothing?" Katsumi asks. Tomoko looks down from her top bunk and nods her head.

"Come on Tomoko! You don't have to lie to us!" Emi says smiling.

Tomoko looks at us for a few seconds. "I got with Junsei during break. There, I said it!" she says blushing. Emi squeals.

"Oh that is so sweet!" Emi says.

"Don't ask for the details." Tomoko says glaring at us.

"So since we know I'm interested in many guys, and Katsumi's forever single, how about you Shizu?" Emi asks. I think for a moment.

"Well, I do like a guy but I can't tell you who he is." I say.

"Aww, why not?" Katsumi asks.

"Because I can't tell you why I like him. And I'm not saying that in the shallow way, I really do like him." I say simply.

"Then just tell us his name." Emi says.

"Yeah, we won't ask why." Katsumi says. Tomoko nods her head in agreement.

"Fine." I say. "It's Ken Takeda."

"The principal's son?" Emi asks. They all look at me shocked.

"Mhmm, got anything to say to that?" I say and give a creepy smile.

"Nope." Tomoko says since Katsumi and Emi are still shocked.

We're all silent for a moment. "Do you guys think we're ready for level two?" I ask them.

"Of course!" Emi says.

"Sure it'll be more of a challenge but-" Katsumi starts but Tomoko cuts her off.

"I know we're all ready for a challenge." Tomoko says as she puts her hand into a fist.

"And did you guys see those level ones in the E.A.?" I ask.

"I know; they stood in awe!" Emi says.

"Were we that annoying?" Katsumi wonders.

"Most likely." Tomoko replies. We all start laughing. I have a feeling this year is going to be a blast! (A/N: And yes, that is foreshadowing.)

**That's it for this chapter. R&R if you'd like to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not in the mood to say much here but I know it's been a while… so here's the next chapter.**

**Tuesday, January 3****rd****, First Day of School, MPR, 8:51 AM**

I yawn, only 5 minutes have passed since 1st period started and I'm already tired. Tanaka walked the whole class to the MPR. When we went in, I quickly thought of last year, with the whole battle during monthly mystics. Then, I noticed the piles and piles of swords. There was a pile of knight swords and a pile of samurai swords.

"Now, there are 25 of you swordsman; 6 girls and 19 guys. You can pick whichever type of sword you want, but choose wisely." Tanaka says. She pauses, and then continues. "Everyone will line up in front of the pile of swords you choose and then activate a sword. We all went over how to activate a sword last year, so I won't repeat it. When you get your sword, put it in store in your bracelet."

I remember what she told us to write down. To activate a sword, do not acknowledge your wooden sword anymore. Then focus all your energy on your bracelet and open your writing hand. A sword will come to you.

And when you want the sword to disappear, focus all your energy on your bracelet and it'll disappear.

The guys were pretty even on the lines. For the girls, only one other girl lined up with me to get a samurai sword. If I can recall, she was the girl that was always lazy.

I watched people activate their swords. They would do what I explained, and a sword from the pile would shine and go to them.

It was finally my turn; I was one of the last people. I threw my wooden sword in a pile of wooden swords. _I don't acknowledge you._

I focused all my energy into my bracelet, and my left wrist went a little stiff. _Come to my aid._ I opened my right hand. A sword went up from the pile, and it went right onto my hand.

I took a look at it, there was a weird gray ribbon attached to the handle. Suddenly the sword started to swing on its own. I grip it to try to stop it. It keeps swinging and swinging, pulling my body. I put my other hand to strengthen my grip.

"It's going out of control!" I shout. It swung into the ground and cracked the marble floor. It also swung into the wall and made holes.

Tanaka stood there. "Control it Shizu!" Tanaka shouts.

That's not weird at all. _This sword's got some spunk._ The sword keeps breaking the floor or the walls. It then goes towards a student. The student still hasn't gotten their sword yet. That student is Mana. I'm not that much of a sadist to actually want the sword to stab her.

"STOP!" I scream. The sword doesn't stop. I get angry, so angry that I put my hand on the sword blade right before it hits Mana. It hurt a lot, and my palm started to bleed. The blood went down to my elbow. The sword stopped moving on its own.

Mana's hands are in front of her face. I take a deep breath out. I focus all my energy into my bracelet and the sword disappears. Mana glares at me and looks away. Well, you can't change them all.

I look at my left hand that's almost all red from blood. I can see the skin was tore through. I look away to avoid seeing my flesh. Katsumi runs up to me; she already activated her knight sword.

"I'll take Shizu to the nurse!" Katsumi says. She grabs my right hand and we walk to the nurse office in the back of the school. Katsumi had some gauze bandages in her bag, so as we were walking she put some over my left hand to stop the bleeding temporarily.

"Thanks Katsumi." I say sincerely.

"Anytime." Katsumi says smiling. We walked to the nurse office in silence. I take off the gauze bandages and show her my wound.

"What happened?" The nurse asks.

"My sword kind of went out of control." I reply.

"Okay well sit in one of the beds and I'll go get a healing potion." The nurse says as she opens her cabinet. I nod my head and sit on one of the beds.

"You can go now, Katsumi." I say.

"You sure?" Katsumi asks. I nod and she walks out of the nurse's office. The nurse walks up to me with a small bottle in her hand.

"This will sting a little." The nurse says as she opens the bottle. I brace myself and she puts a few drops on my left hand palm. It stung a whole lot, like bits of ember.

"This potion will only make the wound heal faster. The wound cut through your skin so with this potion, you'll heal in about a week." The nurse says as she wraps my wound with new gauze bandages.

"Thank you." I say. "So do I go back to class or?"

"I say you should rest until third period." The nurse says. My 2nd period is PE.

"I'm alright with it." I say.

The nurse nods. "Then rest here. Try not to use your left hand for the time being." She goes back to her desk.

"I didn't ask. What's your name?" I ask.

"Call me Inaba." Inaba says. I smile.

The bell rang; it's the end of 2nd period. I get off the school infirmary's bed.

"I'll be off then." I tell Inaba. She nods and I head to the newspaper club. The two good things about the newspaper club: I get some money and it's right next to the E.A., so I go to lunch fast. I enter the newspaper room.

"Welcome Shizu Sanu!" The guy who convinced me to join says. I give a small smile. There are eight other people in the place. I see 10 desks with computers on each. They're like office desks, and really spread out since the place is so big. There's even an upstairs.

"This year our club has 10 people. That's actually the minimum people we need to have." He says as he leads me into the room. Gee, I wonder why. "There are 2 level ones this year. The other one's not here right now but I'll introduce you to the place right now." We walk to the foot of the stairs.

"Upstairs is the printing place, we have 2 printers." He says and then he walks over to one of the 10 desks. "This will be your desk. It used to be 2 people share one desk but there's only 10 this year." I nod.

I look over to the other newspaper people. I surprisingly see Hiromi and Kyousuke. Kyousuke's sitting on a desk while Hiromi's sitting on the chair that belongs to the desk.

Tomoko didn't even tell me they were in the newspaper club; she was probably embarrassed. They both wave at me and I wave back. I drop my school bag on my new desk, and I'm about to go over to them.

"Oh look, the last level one and the last member has arrived." The guy who convinced me to join who is probably the president says. I really should find out what his name is.

I turn my head to see who it is, and weirdly—it's Ken. I stare at him using his gentle smile.

"It's nice to be here. I hope I can be a big help." Ken says and smiles.

"Thank you! Well, I'm the president, Yuudai, but everyone calls me Yuu." Yuu says. So that was his name. Yuu gives Ken a tour just like how he gave me one. And Ken's office desk just happens to be the one beside mine. (A/N: There are five rows of desks, 2 on each row. The newspaper room is the shape of a rectangle.)

Ken goes up to my desk. "Hi, my name is Ken." He says.

"Yeah, I spilled coffee on you during tryouts." I say with a different voice so that he won't know I'm the Mask Maid. He laughs and I bet he's doing a rant against me in my mind. "I'm still sorry about that."

"Don't be, it was an accident." Ken says smiling. "So what happened to your hand?"

"Oh, well I was summoning my sword and I kind of cut myself." I say.

"Must have hurt." Ken says. I nod my head. "Well, it was nice talking. Yuu is going to make a speech soon so I'll sit on my desk."

"Agreed." I say in my different voice. He is so different compared to his inner self. I sit on my chair. Yuu goes to the front of the room.

"Welcome to the newspaper club. Our slogan is 'read well, write often, and edit much'. First, I must welcome our newcomers, Ken Takeda and Shizu Sanu!" Yuu says. Everyone looks at us and I smile. "Introduce yourselves."

Ken and I look at each other and I stand up. "Hello. I'm Shizu Sanu and I'm a level 2 samurai." I say. I hear clapping and I sit back down.

Ken stands up now. "Hi, my name is Ken Takeda. I'm a level 2 shinobi."

"Okay, then. Let me explain how the newspaper club works. We publish every two weeks, on Tuesday." Yuu says. "We have 2 people working on music, books, and movies. There's one person working on fashion, and one person working on advice. Another person is working on sports, and another is making comics. Then there are two people editing the newspaper. That leaves how many?" This is directed to Ken and I.

"There would obviously be 2 left or why would you be talking to us?" I ask. Some of the newspaper people laugh.

"Which jobs are left?" Ken asks.

"The weather and horoscopes." Yuu says.

"I'll take the horoscopes." I say.

"Alright, then I'll take the weather." Ken says.

"Great! Remember to handle your computers with care and use the printer wisely. Go to me after you complete your section. The library and computer search engines are your best friends!" Yuu says enthusiastically.

"Now, get to work, if you have any questions then ask me or the vice president, Niwa." He points to a girl with long pink hair. She waves her hand.

I turn on my computer and get to work. I research horoscopes and the details of each one. There was so much information, that I didn't write anything down when the bell rang. Oh well, I'll start writing stuff tomorrow.

I start to walk out the club to lunch when Ken taps my shoulder.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Sorry, I'm a really curious person, so I have to ask. Wasn't your hair long?" Ken asks.

"It was, until I cut it last week." I reply. Dang it, I answered without thinking. I could've said 'no', so me being his servant wouldn't be even more obvious! He nods his head.

"I think it looks nice." Ken says smiling.

"Um, thanks." I say and walk off a little faster. He probably thinks I think he's a creep. But that's not the problem now!

The problem is that one; Ken knows I'm in his grade (obvious). Two, he knows I'm a female (okay that was obvious too). Three, he knows I'm a swordsman (I'll bet he didn't forget me using a wooden sword). Four, he knows my left hand has gauze bandages on it, and I can't take them off unless I want to bleed. And five, he knows I cut my hair.

This is bad, real bad. I sigh. I guess I have to tell him, but I'll do it after school. I enter the E.A. with a negative face. I sit on a floating chair and get my lunch. I see all my friends are already at our table.

I slam our lunch tray right next to Tomoko's. "You didn't tell me your brother and his girlfriend work with the school newspaper." I say grinning.

Tomoko looks away. "Did I forget to mention?"

"Yeah, you _forgot_." I reply.

"Really? Hiromi and Kyousuke both?" Emi asks. I nod my head.

"Maybe you should join Tomoko." Katsumi says.

"No way." Tomoko says. We all laugh.

(A/N: I am way too lazy to write that much about the general class, so I'm just going to write a little bit of it.)

General class was scary. Kanezawa gave us a huge lecture of what we'll be going through. One thing happened during general class. The vice principal came to our classroom for me. He took me to the principal's office.

(START OF FLASHBACK)

"_What is it sir?" I ask sitting on one of the chairs in front of his desk._

"_I heard you got injured during swordsman homeroom." Takeda says. _

"_Yeah, I did." I reply. _

"_Well, you also damaged the floor and walls around the multi-purpose room." He says. I do a mental sigh._

"_How much will it cost?" I ask._

"_100 points." Takeda says. Are you freaking kidding me? (Of course I don't say this out loud.) I just gave away all my points to my family!_

"_I don't have any points right now." I say slowly._

"_Well, you'll have to pay back by the end of the year, so no worries." Principal Takeda says. I nod my head. "You're dismissed."_

_I start to walk out of the office. _

"_Wait." The principal says. I turn around. "How's your job with my son?"_

"_It's fine sir." I say. _

(END OF FLASHBACK)

It'll be fine until today. I'm in a bathroom stall right now. The last bell just rang. I made my decision. I'm going to tell Ken before he finds out! That way he won't be that mad. Right? I sigh.

I take out my teleport card and my mask. I put on my mask. My black shoulder length hair turned brown and into two mini-pigtails. An idiot wouldn't know I cut my hair. I look at my gauze bandages. Now this one is obvious. I do a face palm. I tap on my card three times and I'm in front of Ken's room. Here goes nothing.

I knock on his door twice. There's no one around this place, good.

"You already know it's unlocked." Ken says from inside the room.

"I know, but I don't want to come in." I say.

"Why not?" Ken says.

"You'll know who I am." I say.

"Do you have your mask on?" Ken asks.

"Yeah, but it's still obvious." I say. The door opens and all I can see is Ken's eye staring at me.

"How?" Ken asks. He opened the door and said that so fast it made me jump back and fall on the floor. This caused the back of my head to be hit by a wall.

"Okay, that hurt." I say. Ken stares at me.

"Your left hand has bandages, and your hair is cut. You're-" Ken starts but I interrupt him.

"Shizu Sanu." I say as I take off my mask. My uniform goes from gray to purple, my hair goes from brown to black, and my pigtails are gone. I give a guilty smile.

There's a huge gap of silence. Ken breaks it. "You know how you spilled my coffee?"

I nod my head.

"Was it on purpose?" Ken asks. I laugh.

"Of course not." I say still laughing.

"You're in my newspaper club!" Ken says.

"I was in your study hall class last year too." I say.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Ken says with a confused face.

"Yeah, I hid myself." I say. I'm still laid on the floor because I fell and Ken's bending down. I get up. "We should go inside your room."

"Hey!" Ken says. He walks in his room. I sit on his couch. "You are still going to serve me right?"

"As long as your dad doesn't find out I told you." I say.

"How is my dad in this?" Ken asks.

"He told me not to reveal myself." I answer.

"I'll talk to that old fart." Ken says. I laugh a bit.

"So things between us…" I say, wanting Ken to continue.

"We are still the same, friends in secret." Ken says grinning.

"We're sooooo bad." I say. We both start laughing. I felt a little ting in my chest when he said we'll still be the same. What was the point of me even telling him?

I tell myself to calm down. I like him, so I'm suppose to fell this way.

"I like him." I murmur.

"What did you say?" Ken asks. I grab his hands, which are warm and rough. "Uh, what is it Shizu?" Ken says looking at me weirdly.

"Ken I have two things to say. I like you. And you need to start using lotion on your hands." I say super quick.

"I agree with both of your statements." Ken says grinning.

"Even the like one?" I ask.

"Especially that one." Ken says.

"I'm talking about more than friends." I say.

"Me too." Ken says. "So want to go out this weekend?"

"Sorry, I'm really desperate for money right now so I'll be cleaning the school." I reply.

"Then I'll clean with you." Ken says grinning. I grin back. That was effortless.

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
